1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aircraft ejection seats. More particularly, the present invention relates to an aircraft ejection seat which seeks the upward vertical direction to enable safe ejection from inverted aircraft at low altitude.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art ejection seats are pitch stabilized but do not have steering or guidance capability. Inverted low level ejections often result in pilot fatality when the seat is rocketed into the ground.